Intelligent Fools in Love
by Apple Fairy
Summary: I fell head over heels and lost my common sense...but it was worth it...A oneshot, extrafluffy SasuSaku fanfic.


Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa, dearest reader-san! Apple Fairy here! . Well here's a SasuSaku fanfic one-shot for you. low bow Please enjoy!

Disclaimer (done by Sakura Haruno): Uh...Apple Fairy does not own Naruto or any of its characters, but she does beleive I should be with...Sasuke-kun! blushes profusely (She was reading from a script)

* * *

_Intelligent Fools in Love_

_Story by Apple Fairy_

* * *

_I fell head over heels _

_and lost my common sense..._

_But it was worth it_

* * *

Well, it was simple and correct to say that Sasuke and Sakura were very intellectual and studious students. If you ask their teachers and their current sensei, well, they would probably tell you they were very intellegent shinobi. 

On contrary to there blond teammate...but we are getting off-topic.

Sakura, the green-eyed and pink-rose haired female ninja, is a bright and beautiful young girl. The fifth hokage, Tsunade and the energetic ninja Rock Lee could agree with you on that. Her blonde friend, Ino Yamanaka could probably tell you she is also friendly and caring as well. And that she bloomed into a beautiful flower, too, but that's a different story.

Sasuke Uchiha, the raven-haired Sharingan-wielder, is a stragetical and strong young man. His sensei, Kakashi Hatake would agree with you on that. His, er, "friend" Naruto Uzumaki would probably tell you he's a good guy underneath his harsh exterior.

He would also say something about being a 'teme' or bastard...but once again that's an entirerly different story.

These two warriors were powerful and confident people.

Sasuke chased strength.

Sakura chased recognition.

But one day, on there chases they would both find something they never quested for, but needed in their lives more then anything their goals could give.

They found love.

It was a sweet and slightly cloudy day (much to Shikamaru Nara's happiness) and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom and falling gracefully to the pink-carpeting earth. He was mearly sitting in one of the trees thinking of his day off. He stood out as he wore his usual dark blue shirt and white khakis that day. She walked amongst the trees as she leaned against his tree.

She did not notice him, but he did.

He looked down to her as his heart beat quickly. He had this feeling in his heart for as long as he could remember from those fateful days of the Chuunin exams. The feelings were of her. He laid in his bed at night thinking of that pink-haired girl and her beautiful emerald eyes for nights and nights on end now. His face reddened as he thought and looked to her. How fairy-like she looked amongst the graceful pink petals.

She leaned there thinking of the boy she had admired all these years. It was him.

She finally realized she no longer held a crush on the boy. She now held a deep love for him.

Without even thinking she whispered his name to the petals and wind.

"Sasuke-kun...I...love him don't I? He's not a crush anymore...he's a first love now..." She whispered softly.

His eyes widened and his face grew warm at the confession. He was at a lost for words and his heart was beating quickly.

_Sakura..._He called out her name in his mind.

Without thinking, he jumped from the branch he sat on and landed next to her. She jumped at his sudden apppearence and her face took on charming cherry color. He looked at her innocently and embarrassed as his face was a pure crimson shade. She looked at him shyly and baffled. He bore into her emerald eyes and parted his lips.

"Sakura...do you love me...?" He asked innocently; no trace of harsh teasing found in his voice. She looked at him more shyly and looked down as her face grew warmer.

"Yes...I...I love you, Sasuke." She answered embarresed. He turned her chin up for her to look at him. He looked into her emerald eyes longingly, as she did in turn for his obsidion eyes. He brought his hand up to her cheek and it traveled till his fingers were intertwined with her pink-pearl strands.

"I...think I love you too, Sakura..." He said oh so softly as he felt his heartbeat quicken once again. She looked at him, even more baffled then she was before. She smiled warmly to him.

"Besides..." He continued as he brought his lips to her ear as he whispered softly.

"...I really like girls with short hair." He breathed into her ear playfully as her face went warm again. She turned her face to him and their faces were inches apart as they looked into each other's innocent eyes.

No words were needed to understand what they both wished to do. So they both obliged willingly.

He pressed his lips against hers softly as she pressed hers back in the same fashion. Both were happy to kiss warm and soft lips their partner seemed to posses.

Sasuke felt his heart blossom in happiness.

How long has it been, that he has felt this much happiness? Much too long.

Sakura felt her heart blossom in pure bliss as well.

Has she ever felt this way around anyone? No one, except for him.

The two drank up every last moment of the kiss. When they had to part neither wished to, but then again, their lungs aren't that powerful for their age. The two gazed into each other's eyes innocently and longingly.

Sakura pressed herself against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

It was understood with no words needed.

They were in love.

From then on from that day, Sasuke and Sakura began to see each other. But...there were consequences.

They both hid there relationship from everyone.

They both agreed to do so; For Sasuke didn't want his elder brother, Itachi, to find someone else to take from him and Sakura didn't want to hurt her friend Ino Yamanaka, if she was to find out. So, for that, they told no one of there love. It was flawless. No one ever took notice of the secret meetings Sasuke and Sakura held with each other.

Until people got suspicious, of course.

Kakashi Hatake is a very genius man. He soon noticed that Sasuke was missing alot of training sessions for 'errands' and 'other things'. Kakashi knew for a fact that Sasuke would drop anything else if it was to get stronger. This made him think.

Tsunade is a very bright woman (when she's not drinking sake of course). She noticed that Sakura, too, was missing out on alot of medical nin lessons. Tsunade found this very strange, for she knew Sakura loved to get stronger with any chance she got.

But when the two discussed it they soon found out.

Their two students were in love.

Well, yes, the two skipped training to spend time with each other. You would usually see them in the forest hugging and snuggling as new couples tend to do. When Kakashi and Tsunade witnessed this moment they finally understood.

Sasuke skipped chances to get stronger for her warm touch.

Sakura missed chances to also gain strength for his warm touch, too.

The two teachers summed it up.

As bright and studious as their students were, they lost all common sense when it came to their feelings.

They were both intelligent fools in love.

And they loved each other.

* * *

Well, that's the end of it. Thank you for reading!. 

My inspiration? Well, I think the 'fools in love' saying is rather cute and I thought 'What if two intelligent people fell in love?' and I thought of our dear Sakura and Sasuke. Well, Sasuke _did_ graduate top of his class and Sakura _is_ noted for her intelligence. So I thought 'Why not?' and wrote this one-shot.: )

I know, it's fluffy to the point of a baby chick's feathers, but bear with me I am a die-hard romantic.-.-;

Well, once again, thank you for reading! Ciao!

-Apple Fairy


End file.
